


Simon Says

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [16]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-15
Updated: 2003-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex decides it's time for Clark to deal with being an alien. Clark disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> Set during spring break of Clark's freshman year at college, a few months after "Not Playing Nice" and a few months before "Playing House". Henry kept asking for details about Clark's alien side so here they are -- so she got to beta it too!

"Clark, you know I love you, right?" Lex barely waited for his lover's wary nod before continuing. "Then you also know that I love all of you, not despite or because you're an alien, but all of you, which happens to include you being a mixed up, stubborn, teenaged alien former farm boy. Ignoring that part of you isn't going to make it go away. You've known about this for nearly five years; we've been together for nearly four; and we still don't know anything more about this bond between us because you refuse to talk to Jor-El, preferring to make like an ostrich and pretend you're like everyone else. You're not. No more than I am." He sighed heavily. 

"I want to know what makes you tick, Clark, because I have nightmares about something happening to you and not being able to do anything to help. You're not a kid anymore, and we need to learn more about you. If anything happened to you," he swallowed hard before he could go on, "I couldn't bear it. Please, Clark, let us talk to the AI and find out what we need to know." 

Wincing and hunching his shoulders in on himself, Clark avoided Lex's gaze even though he knew his lover was right. "Did you learn that guilt thing from my mom, or did you come up with it on your own?" he sighed. "Fine. If you want to talk to Jor-El, we can talk to him. I just have no idea what to ask him." 

"Clark, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but I _need_ to know that I can help you if there's any way. I'd never forgive myself if something happened and I found out afterward that I could have fixed it." Lex shuddered faintly. "As for what to ask, why not start simple and just ask him to tell us about you? For all we know, he knows exactly what abilities you may still develop and why. Wouldn't it be a nice change to know what to expect instead of having it surprise us?" 

"Okay," Clark answered quietly, knowing he'd do anything for the other man, even getting a detailed account of just how inhuman he was and how much weirder he was going to get in the future. "We can go to the farm this weekend if your schedule's clear. I know Mom and Dad will be glad for the visit." 

"Thank you, love." Lex knew that Clark really didn't want to do this, but he was grateful that his lover was willing to go along with it. "I'll let Joel know that I'll be unavailable this weekend, and we can drive out to Smallville after your last class. You can even stoke up on pie once we get there," he teased. 

"Yeah," Clark smiled faintly, though he doubted he'd have an appetite for even his mother's pie with what was to come. All he ever wanted was to be the same as everyone else, but this... this was just going to hammer home the fact that he wasn't and he never would be. 

Lex had had several years to get to know Clark's every mood, and he had a fairly good idea of what Clark was thinking just then. "Just remember that I could have had any of those so-called normal people, but the only one who made me happy is you. I happen to like having an alien in my bed." If only Clark were as comfortable with his other-worldliness as Lex was. 

"That's because you're weird," Clark answered, giving a ghost of a smile as he spoke. "And fixated on other weird things." 

"I could always go sleep with the Martian Manhunter if you'd rather." Lex smirked when Clark growled. "Then behave. Tell you what. You're being so brave that I think you deserve a reward. After we have our chat with Jor-El, which I know you're doing for me, I'll do something for you. _Anything_ you like. Think of it as a grown-up version of Simon Says." 

Clark's smile grew a bit wider at that. "Hrmmm, I've always wanted to see you in jeans and plaid flannel..." 

Lex's eyes widened with sheer horror. "You wouldn't!" 

Clark looked at Lex from under raised eyebrows. "Wanna bet?" 

"Not in public?" Lex whimpered, already trying to think of ways to change Clark's mind. 

The look Clark gave Lex said 'what do you think' more eloquently than any words could have. 

"Wouldn't you rather have me all to yourself?" Lex suggested, trying to hide his dismay. "At your mercy, doing whatever you want, all alone at home..." 

"No." Clark managed a small smile. "I get that whenever I want it." 

"Not in plaid flannel boxers and nothing else." Lex was trying to ignore visions of himself in plaid on the cover of People or something equally horrid. 

"I'll get that after we go into town and have coffee at The Talon." 

Lex swallowed hard. "Just promise me you'll ruin the film if anyone other than Chloe gets pictures. Her blackmail I can handle, but Lexcorp's image couldn't take 'down-home' Lex on the front page of anything." 

Seeing that Lex was genuinely worried about this, Clark reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Never mind. I'll think of something else." 

"Hey, I said whatever you want... and nothing and no one else could get me into plaid flannel," Lex chuckled. "You just have to protect my image for me. I'm only cuddly for you." 

"Seriously, if it's going to bother you that much, Lex, you don't have to." 

Lex tilted his head up from where he'd tucked it under Clark's chin. "Clark, you should be used to me complaining by now, but when have I ever not done what you wanted? You know I love you, you crazy alien." 

Clark chuckled quietly. "About as often as I haven't done what you wanted, you psycho megalomaniac." 

Lex laughed as well. "We're quite the pair, aren't we? So, I think we need to get new shirts for the occasion. If I'm going to appear in flannel, I want us to be a matched set." 

"Ha," Clark snorted, "I was going to wear designer duds for the occasion thank you very much." 

Clutching his chest theatrically, Lex staggered back. "Who are you and what did you do with my Clark?" 

"Ass," Clark sighed. "Call it an expression of tension over having to talk to Jor-El, okay?" He flopped down on the sofa and petted Sheri's head when the dog jumped up into his lap. 

"Babe, you know I wouldn't push this if I didn't think it was necessary," Lex said softly, wanting to go to him but keeping his distance for the moment, not sure if Clark would welcome him when he was the cause of Clark's distress. 

Clark nodded, still stroking his fingers through Sheri's soft fur. "I know and I'm still going to do it. It's just weird, okay? I guess I know how all those Greeks you read about felt when they went to talk to an oracle." 

Lex moved closer, placing a hand on Clark's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Clark. I know you don't want to do this. I wish it weren't necessary, but it is. I just hope you can forgive me." 

"For what?" Clark frowned up at Lex, reaching to take his hand and pull him down to the sofa beside him. "It's not your fault that I'm different and you want to keep me safe." 

Lex's fingers curled around Clark's. "For pushing you to do something I know you're not really ready for," he admitted softly, staring down at their interlaced hands. "But you're right about my wanting to keep you safe. And not only for your sake, but for mine. I don't think I could survive losing you, at least not sane, and no one would be safe from me then." 

Clark leaned over and rested his head against Lex's. "I'm not going anywhere, Krillin, if only to keep the world safe from you." He smiled, cluing Lex in on the bit of teasing, and kissed his temple. "So we're going this weekend?" 

"Yes. We can go up Friday evening, talk to Jor-El on Saturday, and then you'll have all day Sunday to torture me," Lex replied with an answering grin. 

"All day, huh?" Clark smiled. "That gives us time for lunch at the Apple Caf too. We can have dinner with Mom and Dad before coming back." 

"Your dad is going to get far too much enjoyment out of me in flannel," Lex sighed laughingly. 

"As will I - in more ways than one." 

* * *

"Clark, are you sure you don't want something for breakfast?" 

Clark shook his head. "No thanks, Mom. The way my stomach feels right now, if I ate anything, it'd just come back up. I promise I'll make up for it at lunch." Jonathan and Martha exchanged wary looks, the boys having filled them in the night before on the purpose of their visit. "We'll be here if you need us," Jonathan said, biting back any other comments. 

Lex took a last swallow of his coffee and stood up, offering his hand to Clark. "Come on, let's get this over with." 

"Okay." Clark nodded and took a deep breath, hugging both his parents before taking Lex's hand. "Keep Sheri in here, okay? I don't want her freaking if she walked in on us and Jor-El." 

As Martha nodded, Lex drew Clark out of the house and toward the storm cellar, again wondering why they'd never gotten around to moving the ship somewhere more secure. Then he remembered that every time he'd suggested it, Clark had changed the subject, not wanting to deal with the spaceship at all, happier to pretend it didn't exist. 

"We should ask him if your powers are normal for your people, and what more you can expect." 

"Maybe we should have made a list or brought a tape recorder," Clark tried to joke, still feeling very uneasy about this whole situation. 

"Actually... I've had a list for a couple of years," Lex admitted almost sheepishly. "Mostly to do with your native world and what more we can expect." 

Clark managed a smile at that. "I should have known. Hopefully Jor-El can answer your questions." They descended the steps into the storm cellar, and Clark pulled the tarp off of the pod, glancing back at Lex before touching the ship and activating the AI. 

The image of Jor-El appeared, and he immediately focused on them, nodding in welcome. "Greetings, Kal-El my son, and LexLuthor, mate of Kal-El." 

Lex blinked, as ever taken by surprise at the formality of the greeting. "Hello," he managed, nodding back. "We've come to ask you some questions." 

"Hi, Jor-El." Clark had long given up trying to convince the AI to call him Clark. "It's like Lex said, there's some stuff we need to ask you. About me." 

"Ah, finally. I expected such questions long ago, but until now you have not seemed to wish to know anything about the world of your birth or yourself." 

Lex glanced down, not wanting Clark to see his expression. "Can you at least tell us if Clark's powers are natural to your people?" 

"On any from our planet who came to your Earth, they would be," Jor-El explained. "But on Krypton, we were as you humans are here. It is the difference in the color of our suns that grants Kal-El the gifts he has." 

"The suns?" Clark asked, looking up from the dirt floor almost against his will. 

"You mean your world doesn't have a G-type yellow star?" Lex asked, thinking he understood. "Is it an effect of the different types of radiation?" 

"Exactly. Krypton's star was a red giant, a much older star, and Krypton itself had far heavier gravity. The effects of this world and this star have given Kal-El his gifts, his speed and strength, enhanced senses and the ability to fly." 

"Ability to - whoa, whoa. What are you talking about?" Clark stammered, deciding he'd better sit down before he fell over. "Fly?" 

"Yes." The hologram nodded, studying Clark with dispassionate eyes. "In time you will develop the ability, though I cannot say when exactly this will occur." 

"That'll give new meaning to flying the friendly skies," Lex muttered. 

"I do not understand that comment, LexLuthor," Jor-El said, frowning slightly as Clark blushed a furious crimson. 

"That's all right. Clark did, and we'll work it out when the time comes. It's... a mate thing," Lex replied. 

Jor-El's eyebrows rose. "I see." 

Clark lifted his head, pulling his gaze away from the dirt floor. "About the mate thing... Are we always going to be so... attuned to each other. I mean, it's calmed down some since we bonded, but I still get twitchy when Lex is gone for a while." 

"It is difficult to say since despite his mutation, LexLuthor is not truly a Kryptonian. Your bond is more intense than most. I believe that it will always be so, though you will grow more able to endure separations as time goes on and you grow more used to it. I believe that in time you may even grow almost telepathic with one another, or perhaps more accurately empathic." 

Lex blinked. "Empathic. Okay. Well, that could be interesting." 

"So we'd feel what each other was feeling?" Clark asked, his eyes widening. 

Jor-El nodded. "Yes. I cannot say to what extent this will happen as there is no precedent for it, but it will most likely happen." 

"Definitely something to look forward to," Lex muttered, already imagining it. Glancing up to meet Jor-El's knowing gaze, he flushed faintly and shifted to hide his erection. "Hey, we aren't all asexual." 

Clark groaned, feeling his face heat once again as he hadn't even thought of that aspect of such sharing until then. 

"Is there anything else either of you wish to know?" 

Lex darted a glance at Clark, then asked the question he knew Clark didn't want to hear the answer to. "What's the lifespan of Kryptonians? On Earth." 

"In general!" Clark exclaimed, not wanting to hear the projected date of his death. 

"According to my calculations, Kal-El should enjoy a lifespan of approximately one hundred years, barring unforeseen circumstances." 

"So not much longer than the human average. Looks like we can look forward to a lifetime together, Clark," Lex said, relieved. He'd been afraid that Clark would turn out to be virtually immortal as well as invulnerable and that Clark would spend years brooding about having to live on without his loved ones instead of enjoying the time they did have together. Fortunately, that wasn't going to be a problem. 

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear I was going to die, but I am," Clark mumbled. The thought of outliving everyone he loved, not by months or years but by centuries or millennia, made him feel ill. 

Lex moved closer, curving a comforting arm around Clark's shoulders. "Much as I hate the idea of you dying, ever, I wouldn't want you to suffer the loneliness either." His thumb lightly stroked the side of Clark's neck. "If you believe in reincarnation, maybe we'll get another chance to do this all again." 

Clark attempted a smile for Lex's sake. "If you don't come back as a cockroach." 

"Hey, what do you have against cockroaches?" Lex retorted, hugging him close. "They're virtually indestructible. Of course, my mind would never fit in one. Some of your friends should try it though." 

"Are you saying my friends are small-minded?" Clark pulled back to look down at Lex, his eyebrows arched. 

"Of course not," Lex replied instantly. "Chloe is highly intelligent." He smiled angelically as he stopped there, seeing the understanding half-smile on Jor-El's face. 

Clark sighed. "There are times I wish this ship could do something like that, just to wipe that smile off your face." 

Lex batted his eyes theatrically. "Why, Clark, don't tell me you doubt my sincerity?" 

"Oh no, why would you think that?" 

"Oh good, my feelings were about to be hurt." Lex grinned at him and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. Seeing that Clark looked a little calmer, he turned his attention back to Jor-El. 

"You mentioned Clark's senses earlier. Should we expect more than what we've seen so far - the heat vision, the ability to see through things, and the acute hearing?" 

Jor-El was silent for a moment. "It is possible that new abilities will develop, though I cannot be certain as to when they will appear." 

Clark sighed. "Why doesn't that fill me with confidence?" 

Lex had to laugh. "Well, we've survived setting the bed on fire and spontaneously floating to the ceiling, so I guess that leaves cold and flood... don't develop super-spitting abilities, okay?" he teased. 

"Better that than super..." Clark mumbled the rest, flushing a dull red as he did so. 

"I think you've already taken care of that one quite nicely," Lex snickered. 

"Perhaps you two should continue this elsewhere?" Jor-El suggested, seeing that the bondmates were no longer interested in questioning him. 

If anything, Clark turned redder. "Yeah, I guess we should go back. Mom and Dad are probably waiting for us." 

"Just promise me we won't stay _too_ long," Lex murmured as he watched Clark remove the key from the ship and Jor-El vanish as if he'd never been there. "I find myself eager to be alone with you sometime soon." 

"Well, we'd better have dinner with them since we aren't staying here," Clark suggested, walking back to Lex and drawing him into a hug. "I guess that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." 

"Notice the wonderful boyfriend _not_ saying 'I told you so,'" Lex said piously even as he hugged Clark. 

"And I'll thank you for it when we're alone." 

"Mmm, sounds like fun," Lex purred, nibbling on Clark's full lower lip. "It'll be a really long, heartfelt apology, right?" 

"I pwomith," Clark mumbled, speaking as well as he could with Lex pulling on his lip. "You'll have no doubt how sincere I am when I'm done." The last was clearer as Lex had let go. 

"You're cute when you lisp," Lex chuckled. "I'll bet your mom would agree." 

"I wasn't lisping. I had a growth on my lip." 

"Perhaps we should have it removed. It sounds unpleasant when you describe it that way," Lex retorted, eyes narrowed. 

Clark grinned. "Naw, I've grown sort of attached to it - even bonded to it if you believe it." 

"Sounds fairly permanent," Lex nodded. "Best not to interfere with that sort of thing. But you have to take good care of it to keep it under control." He somehow managed to keep a straight face as he added that. 

"Sadly, it's beyond my control most of the time, though it does seem well-trained by a certain empress of Metropolis." 

Lex looked down his nose. "Perhaps the empress is more appreciative of it." 

Clark arched his eyebrows. "The empress gives you amazing nookie?" 

"Clark!" Lex made a retching noise. "That is absolutely disgusting. Keep it up and you'll be begging your folks for a place to sleep tonight!" 

"You brought it up, not me!" Snickering, Clark gave Lex a wet kiss on the neck and nudged him toward the stairs. "C'mon, let's go fill the folks in on what we learned." 

Muttering under his breath, Lex started up the stairs. "I really should have fallen for a nice socialite. It would have been ever so much simpler. No earth-shattering love affair, no weird dog remarks..." 

"Gee, you could have married Victoria and bred a bunch of kids that started clubbing the moment they were born." Clark couldn't help the growl of jealousy that tinged his voice as he followed Lex out of the cellar. 

"I could have married Victoria, and half the planet would have been making book on which of us would kill the other first," Lex corrected. "There's only one person in the world--in any world--who's right for me." 

"Figures you'd hold out for an alien," Clark murmured, moving to Lex's side and sliding his arm around the other man's waist. "So... dinner with Mom and Dad, and then Simon Says - oh wait, that should wait until tomorrow." He was still somewhat troubled by the whole possibility of new powers developing, but hearing what Jor-El had to say had been easier than the scenarios his imagination had concocted. 

"I think I can manage to keep you busy tonight, Clarkbar," Lex chuckled, leaning into him as they walked across the yard toward the kitchen door. "And I can't wait to see what you come up with for my indentured period." 

"Flannel and denim, baby. I've got 'em packed in my bag and waiting for you." At Lex's wince, Clark smiled toothily. "And no way I'll forget to say 'Simon says'." 

Lex whimpered. "You are a sick, sick man, Clark Kent." 

"You made me that way, Lex, so you can take all the credit." Saying that, Clark pulled open the screen door and ushered Lex into the house. 

"Is everything all right, boys?" Martha asked, turning from the sink and drying her hands on a dish towel, concerned with what they might have learned from the AI and worried because of the sick look on Lex's face. 

"Your son is a sadist, but I already knew that," Lex sighed. "But Jor-El says that we shouldn't have too many more surprises from Clark... Apparently flying is about the last major skill he should develop." 

"Flying?" Martha's eyes widened, and she looked over at Jonathan, who was setting the table. "That's going to be awfully... visible." 

Clark walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Mom, I don't think I'm just going to zip up into the sky one day - or I hope not at least." 

"I should probably put seat belts on you for my own safety," Lex muttered, then flushed when he saw wry looks from Jonathan and Martha and realized he'd said that out loud. 

Clark turned an immediate and bright red and busied himself getting glasses down from the cupboard so he didn't have to look at his parents. 

Disconcerted, Lex busied himself getting the milk out of the fridge, hoping the cool air would drive his blush away. Seeing Jonathan's grin as he straightened up, he didn't think it had worked. 

"So how have your classes been going, son?" Jonathan asked, taking pity on the young men and giving them an out. 

"Good." Grateful for the change of subject, Clark turned back toward the table, "One of the pieces I submitted to the campus paper might get published next month." 

"That's wonderful, Clark," Martha said. "What is it about?" 

Clark ducked his head and grinned. "A small town boy's impressions of Metropolis." 

"And you have to admit he did that entirely on his own," Lex laughed. "I was certainly no help on that one. But it was actually very insightful. I enjoyed reading it, and I think it could be helpful to other people going through the same kind of culture shock." 

"Well, you and Chloe could team up and do one on a big city person's impressions of small time life," Clark offered as his parents congratulated him on his work. 

"You think I'm crazy enough to let Chloe interview me?" Lex snorted. "She'd know half my secrets before she was done. No thanks!" 

Jonathan laughed. "All she really has to do to find out your secrets, Lex, is ask Clark. He's never been able to keep a secret from her, and you can't keep one from him." 

Before Lex could deny it, Martha chimed in. "Don't even try, we know the truth." 

"Yeah, but she wouldn't print any of the really bad stuff. I mean, look how good she's been about what she knows about me. She didn't even tell Dave!" Clark protested. 

Lex rolled his eyes. "You're very lucky in your friends, Clark. Of course, you just give any of us those puppy dog eyes and we're doomed." 

"Just another one of my many powers," Clark laughed. 

"Well, none of your powers are going to save you from not eating dinner if you don't wash up, so scoot," Martha ordered, waving her damp towel at both boys. 

Laughing, Lex followed Clark to the small ground floor powder room and squeezed in beside him to wash his hands. "Your mother really doesn't care about my money or power in the slightest, does she," he stated. "It's very... liberating. I think I love her as much for that as for giving me you." 

"And not taking me back even when you begged her to?" Clark teased, leaning in to kiss Lex's temple. "And I think the only reason she or Dad care about your power is that you can help me if you need to." 

"I think you Kents are almost the only people I've ever known who liked me for myself," Lex mused. "Aside from Bruce, Dick, and Gillian, that is." 

"Chloe too," Clark reminded him, "and..." He frowned, looking at Lex in the mirror. "Who's Gillian?" 

"Yes, Chloe too," Lex replied before frowning slightly in surprise. "I'm sure I must have told you about Gillian before now? She was a waitress at a pub in Oxford that I used to go to, and despite a rocky start between the cocky wench with the chip on her shoulder and the spoilt, bratty, American rich kid, we became good friends. I think she kept be from going crazy sometimes." 

"No," Clark answered carefully, "you never mentioned her before." 

"How strange. I guess we never really talked about my time in England, because she definitely would have come up. We don't see each other very often, but we keep in touch, and I try to make time to visit her any time I'm over there. She's a good friend, and we managed to remain friends despite our one disastrous attempt at being lovers," Lex chuckled, not noticing the danger signs. 

"So you mean when you went over last year, you..." Reaching for the towel, Clark automatically dried his hands on it and turned, squeezing past Lex and out of the bathroom. "I guess it never came up." 

Finally hearing and recognizing the odd tone in Clark's voice, Lex stared after him momentarily before chasing after him, barely pausing to turn the water off. 

"Clark!" He caught hold of the other man's arm, drawing him to a halt. "Gillian is a _friend_ , just like Chloe. She was there for me when Lionel was playing games and nearly driving me to some really stupid retaliation, and I care about her. As a friend, nothing more. God, Clark, how could you even think that anyone could mean more to me than you?" 

"Maybe not more than me, but, gee, it might have been nice of you to mention to me that she even existed!" Clark hissed, knowing he was being unreasonable but unable to stop himself. 

"I didn't realize I hadn't!" Lex replied defensively. "It's not like I was trying to hide her from you, Clark. We just usually talk about _us_ , so it never came up." He crossed his arms over his chest, watching Clark warily. 

Clark sighed and leaned against the far side of the hallway. "It's just you know everything about me, and we've been together four years, and there's still stuff I have no idea about when it comes to you." 

"Clark..." Lex approached slowly, stopping just in front of him but not touching. "There are lots of things I don't know about you, things that Chloe _shared_ with you that I'll never know, but I'm looking forward to years with you to learn them." 

"You know all my friends," Clark muttered, knowing he was being childish and hating it, but not able to stop. "And you told me all you did was work when you went to London, plus, why didn't you introduce me to her when we went there last summer?" 

"Because she was on a holiday in Greece when we were there... and I really didn't want to share you with anyone. Next time we go, I'll introduce you. Or if she ever makes it over here as she threatens to do every so often. I want to show you off to her." 

"Boys, dinner." 

Martha's call interrupted Clark's answer, and he took a deep breath to compose himself. "Okay. We'd better get to the table before it gets cold." 

"Clark..." Lex kissed him quickly. "Just remember that I love you, and I've never said that to anyone else." He hugged Clark, then turned toward the kitchen, calling, "Coming." 

Slightly mollified but still wounded that Lex had never seen fit to mention this person who was obviously important to him before, Clark followed along after him, sitting down at the table and trying to make conversation and appear as if everything was normal through the meal. 

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at Martha, wondering if they should try to find out what was so obviously bothering their boys. The normal ease between Clark and Lex had vanished in the few minutes they were out of the kitchen, and it bothered him to see Lex picking at his food. 

Hoping raising the subject didn't upset the two young men, Martha set down her silverware. "Is there something Jor-El told you that upset you both?" she asked carefully. 

Clark shook his head. "No, Mom, it wasn't Jor-El." 

Lex sighed. "No, it turns out that I had never mentioned an old friend, quite without realizing it, and today I did." 

Flushing at the looks both his parents turned in his direction, Clark hunched his shoulders defensively. "Fine, fine, I overreacted, are you all happy?" 

"Clark," Lex sighed again, thinking that he would end up hyperventilating if this kept on, "no one's blaming you. And you should know that I'm never happy if you're not." 

Jonathan rolled his eyes, careful not to let anyone else see. He loved the boys, he really did, but sometimes they laid it on pretty thick. 

"Do you really think Lex kept this from you on purpose?" Martha asked, trying to make her son think rationally about the situation. 

"No," Clark muttered, "he still should have told me though. I mean, what if she'd just showed up one day?" 

"Then I'd like to think that you'd remember how we brought you up," Jonathan put in, "and be polite to Lex's friend. He's certainly spent enough time with yours, Clark." 

Lex stared down at his plate, not about to get in the middle of _that_ conversation, even if it was about him indirectly. 

"At least he knows about mine," Clark snapped, instantly looking chagrined at his outburst. "I'm sorry, everyone. Look, I'm just... I need to go outside and think some, okay?" His gaze encompassed his parents as well as Lex as he spoke. 

Lex started to stand up, then subsided into his chair. "Sure, I'll be here," he said, staring at his plate again. 

Clark knew what he was doing was close to running away from his problems, but if he stayed at the table, he'd only say something worse than he had already. It wasn't that he didn't trust Lex, he did, with his life, it was just... 

He sighed and climbed the stairs to the barn loft to flop down on his old sofa, raising a cloud of dust as he did so. Would he ever really know Lex? 

Slumped in his seat at the Kents' kitchen table, Lex stared after Clark. Worried about Clark's reaction, he retreated behind his old masks, appearing expressionless. 

"He was just surprised, son," Jonathan said comfortingly. "Clark just needs some time to think about this. It's never comfortable coming face to face with the fact that you're not the center of a loved one's universe." 

Lex's startled gaze flew to him, and Jonathan smiled self-mockingly. 

"Martha has had to remind me--forcibly at times--of that very fact." 

She smiled and reached out to squeeze Lex's hand. "Imagine my shock at meeting the parade of girls Jonathan fell in and out of love with during high school." 

Lex had to laugh, albeit shortly. "He had the good sense to wait for you. I just... I honestly had no idea I hadn't mentioned Gillian. I'm as surprised as Clark is, considering she's one of the few people I consider a true friend. I don't want him to think I've been keeping secrets from him." He could _feel_ Clark's discomfort, a side effect of the bond that was still growing. 

"Then all I can say it talk to him about her, and your friendship," Martha suggested gently. "Knowing Clark, he's probably building her up to be a combination of Catherine Zeta-Jones and Marie Curie in his mind." 

Lex groaned, knowing she was right. "If you'll excuse me, I think Clark and I need to talk." He barely waited for their nods before he was on his feet and heading for Clark's bolt hole, the loft that had been his 'fortress of solitude'. 

"Clark?" he called as he approached, not wanting to startle Clark if he was deep in thought and hadn't noticed him coming. "Can we talk?" 

Looking up, Clark nodded, trying to school his features somewhat. "I know I'm overreacting," he sighed. "I - I just can't help it. It's stupid, I trust you." 

"Clark... Gillian was a friend when I was completely alone," Lex tried to explain. "She didn't care that I was Lionel Luthor's son or how much money I had; she just liked _me_. And she wouldn't even let me give her any money for the restaurant she wanted to open. She said it wouldn't mean as much if she didn't do it on her own. And she did, you know. She opened her restaurant just before I met you, and she called it Lillian's." He smiled. "I told her about you the first time I saw her after we got together, and she told me to hang on to you, that it sounded like you were good for me." 

"She sounds nice," Clark answered quietly, biting back the comment that Lex had told Gillian about him, but not vice versa. "I'm glad you have more friends." 

Lex felt Clark's surge of temper, and he bit his lip. "I... I guess I've tried to live in the present with you, Clark, since it was so much better than any of my past. And to talk about Gillian would have meant talking about one of the bleakest periods in my life. My mother was dead, Pamela was gone, my father didn't want me, and I was alone. I've tried not to think about it, and I'm sorry if that makes you think I was holding back from you." 

"I just..." Clark shifted so that he was facing Lex on the couch and reached out to hold the older man's hand, needing some kind of contact between them. "I just want to know everything about you. I know I can't, that everyone's got to have some privacy, but..." he broke off helplessly and shrugged. "I can see why you don't want to talk about it. She sounds like a good friend." 

"Clark, I do want to share everything with you. And I will. But it'll take a little while to cover every minute of twenty-two years of my life," Lex teased gently. 

"I don't mean everything that way. I mean the important stuff, the important people." 

"You do, aside from Gilly, and that's only because she happens to live on the other side of the Atlantic. The only people who've ever mattered to me are you, my mother, Pamela, Gillian, Bruce--and Dick, I suppose. And Chloe and your parents. I don't have friends crawling out of the woodwork. 

"Hmm, I suppose that might be why I never mentioned her. Subconsciously, since she wasn't around, I didn't want to think about missing her. You may have noticed that I tend to avoid things that make me uncomfortable." 

Clark ducked his head and nodded. "Just like you might have noticed I tend to try to get away from things that make me feel that way. Maybe, maybe you should invite her to come over or you could go over there to see her." 

"Either _we_ can go visit her, or we'll see her whenever she actually makes it across the Atlantic. I take my vacations with you, Clark, and that's the way I like it." Lex glanced down as Sheri padded up the stairs and joined them, curling up beside him, her chin on his leg. 

"Looks like dinner's over," he said, knowing that Sheri wouldn't have left while there was still food. "Ready to go back in, or do you want to stay out here for a while longer?" 

Clark reached over to pat the dog's silky head, at the same time laying his head on Lex's shoulder. "I guess we should go in. Mom and Dad are probably worried." 

"Parents do that when their children are upset." Lex remained still however, just holding Clark and rubbing his back. "We'll go back in soon to let them know everything's okay. And then we can go to the mansion and you can re-stake your claim." 

Clark smiled a bit at that. "Like it's ever in any doubt no matter how paranoid I get at times." 

"Just keep that in mind, Clark. I told you a long time ago that we have a destiny." Lex grinned quickly. "And a lot of fun too." 

"Let's see if you say that tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow I hope to be saying that all our chairs need more padding." 

* * *

Feeling much more himself once they'd assured his parents that things were settled, Clark laughed quietly as they walked up the stairs to the master bedroom at the castle. "I think Enrique was ready to throw the bag of clothes in the garbage when he caught sight of them and learned they were yours." 

Lex groaned. "I can't believe you're doing this to me. You are an evil, evil man, Clark Kent. Flannel is your thing, not mine," he argued in a last ditch attempt to change Clark's mind. 

Clark merely grinned. "But it feels really good against bare skin, even you've said that." 

"It feels really good on _your_ body, against my bare skin." 

"And you'd deny me the chance to feel it on _your_ body, against my bare skin?" 

"I'd be more than happy to rub your whole body with it. I can have a mitt made." 

"A mitt can't rub against me while I'm doing you." 

"Of course it can. I'm very flexible. Manually talented even." 

"But you tend to lose your concentration when I'm balls deep in your ass." 

Lex opened his mouth, then realized he was about to talk himself out of getting fucked and shut it again. He whimpered. "You're really going to do this, aren't you? Just remember, my turn will come!" 

Clark smiled in triumph. "And I'll look forward to it. Besides, you haven't even seen the shirt I picked out for you. You might like it." 

Lex just looked at him. "Uh huh. We all know how much plaid and/or flannel is in my wardrobe. There's a reason why I dress you, Clark!" 

Clark just widened his eyes and pouted. 

Lex groaned and folded. "That is _so_ unfair!" 

He went over to the fridge in the corner of his office and pulled out a bottle of TyNant, needing the cool drink. "But since that only starts tomorrow, I think right now we need to go upstairs and you can do that re-staking we talked about--or I could just bend over the pool table," he drawled, eyeing Clark as he fellated the neck of his water bottle. 

Feeling his blood rush to his groin, Clark swallowed hard before croaking out an answer. "Pool table," he gasped, nodding toward it. 

Lex smirked at him, taking another swallow of the water before placing it on a table. Never taking his eyes from Clark's face, he slowly began stripping, undoing each button of his shirt and parting the fabric before moving on to the next. He had a bet with himself whether he'd even get his belt undone before Clark was on him. 

"Lex..." Clark warned impatiently before growling and diving in to get the clothes off of them both, somehow managing to keep from shredding them. Growling deep in his throat, he kissed Lex hungrily, groping his ass, then herded him toward the pool table. "Get comfortable while I get the lube - or maybe I should just rim you open." 

That pulled a full body shudder from Lex. "Whatever you want," he gasped, arching back against Clark and rubbing against the erection nudging between his cheeks. 

"Mmm, that's good practice for tomorrow." Clark murmured the words into Lex's ear before nipping the tender lobe. "And I know what I want." That said, he dropped to his knees, nibbling at the small of Lex's back before spreading his ass cheeks and licking his way over the small, puckered muscle. 

A hungry wail escaped Lex, and his fingers scrabbled at the unyielding surface of the pool table while he tried to open himself more and push back onto that teasing tongue. "Clark! God, please, fuck me, more," he begged incoherently, humping the air as Clark held his hips back from the table to keep him from hurting himself. 

Answering with actions instead of words, Clark pressed the tip of his tongue inside Lex's body, pressing as deeply as he was able and shuddering at the moans and whimpers the action produced. 

"Fuck!" Lex wailed, trying to push back but held in place by Clark's unbreakable grip. He felt like he was going to fly apart, the pleasure spiking through him, and he clawed up bits of the purple felt from the table's surface. "Fuck me, want you in me when I come, god, Clark, now, oh fuck..." He alternately pleaded and demanded, desperate for the unbearable pleasure to stop and never wanting it to stop. 

Clark was unable to turn that request down, and he surged to his feet, taking only a second to spit in his palm and wet himself down before pushing into Lex's body, his groans mixing with the older man's as they started to move together, his hands still shielding Lex's groin from harm. 

Lex cried out sharply, wordlessly, when Clark filled him after what felt like an eternity of wanting him, and his back arched into a deep curve, one arm rising to curl around Clark's neck as he was taken. "Jerk me," he panted, wanting Clark's hand moving on him, not just holding him. "Want you so bad." 

"Mine, always mine," Clark panted, shifting his grip to circle Lex's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, loving the tremors that surrounded him as Lex got closer to coming. 

"Yes," Lex gasped, his free hand curving back over Clark's hip to finger his ass jerkily, the pleasure rising in him preventing from concentrating. His cries suddenly rose in pitch as he peaked, hot spurts of semen covering Clark's hand as his entire body shook with his release. 

His whole body tightening as he felt Lex come apart and around him, Clark rode out the waves of the other man's climax, continuing to stroke into Lex until he was limp and boneless, and only then did he let go, coming with a low-voiced shout before collapsing, propping both of them up against the side of the pool table with one hand. 

Lex lay sprawled on the torn and stained felt, cheek pressed into it as he panted, aftershocks of pleasure still making him flex around Clark. "Damn, we ruined the pool table again," he muttered, not sounding overly upset. 

Clark chuckled quietly and kissed the nape of Lex's neck. "That's an even dozen, right?" 

"Who's counting? Aside from Enrique, of course." Lex grinned over his shoulder at Clark, not wanting to move yet despite the rim of the table digging into his abdomen. 

"I just hope he doesn't have a tally sheet somewhere in his rooms," Clark groaned, rolling over onto his back and bringing Lex with him as he shifted fully onto the table. 

"Me too, I'd hate to have to fire him." Lex pressed closer, not wanting Clark to slip out of him yet. 

"You couldn't afford to replace him," Clark laughed, rubbing his hands over Lex's stomach, tracing patterns through his come. 

"Better him than you, and if you blush any harder around him, you might explode!" Lex teased. 

"And that would be dangerous," Clark snickered, feeling himself blush at the reminder of some of the things Enrique had walked in on, but had never mentioned. 

"Not to mention wasteful. I expect to get many more years use out of you." 

"At least a hundred according to Jor-El." 

"Well, if I have to make do with just that..." Lex peered over his shoulder at Clark. "I'll just have to make sure not to waste any time." 

Clark lifted his head and kissed Lex's nose. "Like that's ever an issue with you. I think you make plans in your sleep." 

"Doesn't everyone?" Lex gave him a bland look, sighing when Clark slipped out of him. He rolled over, folding his arms on Clark's chest and propping his chin atop his wrists. 

"Only megalomaniacs," Clark answered, shaking his head fondly as he laced his fingers together at the small of Lex's back. 

"But I'm your megalomaniac and you love me." Lex kissed the tip of Clark's nose. 

Clark snorted, grinning when Lex grimaced. "Sad but true, I do." 

"Sounds like pretty good thing to me," Lex retorted, trying to frown at Clark. "Then again, I love an alien, so what do I know?" 

"Quite a lot I'd guess." 

"True, I knew enough to recognize your worth and grab you before anyone else realized. And I have managed to build up a multi-billion dollar corporation at the same time." 

Clark grinned and kissed Lex again. "You're just a genius, and tomorrow you're going to be a genius dressed in denim and flannel." 

Lex whimpered. "We are not setting foot outside of Smallville." He wasn't going to waste his time trying to convince Clark to stay inside the mansion, but no way was he going anywhere outside of town where someone might see him. 

"Nope, we don't need to." Clark grinned widely. "We're just going to the Talon and maybe to the diner for a meal." 

Lex buried his face in Clark's chest. "You are enjoying this way too much. I am going to think long and hard about my turn." 

"Hey, who said you'd get a turn?" 

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" As Clark spoke, he watched Lex's reaction to the shirt he'd picked out. It was heather purple and charcoal and was pretty stylish, considering it was flannel and plaid. 

"Well, it's not exactly my usual style, but I suppose it's not bad." In truth Lex was pleasantly surprised, but he wasn't going to tell Clark that. 

Clark grinned, pleased. "What did you think? That I was going to dress you in bright yellow and pink check?"" 

"The thought had crossed my mind," Lex replied dryly. "Of course, you do have to be seen with me, and so far as I can tell, you're not color blind." 

"Not last time I checked," Clark said dryly. "And I do know what you like and what you look good in." 

"And here I thought you liked me best in nothing at all." 

"Well, yeah, but not out in public." 

"What, you don't want me to show my best attributes?" Lex teased, wondering if he could make Clark jealous enough to nail him again. 

"In public? In _Smallville_?" Clark asked, incredulous. 

"You have read the stories about my teens, haven't you?" Lex raised an eyebrow. 

"Where my parents could see?" Clark continued. 

Lex winced at the idea of facing Martha Kent naked. "No! God no!" He shuddered. "I may take to my bed after that thought!" 

Clark snickered. "Well, that works for me, though I do want to be able to show you off, so, no, Simon doesn't say let's go to bed." 

"Are you sure I couldn't interest you in a day in bed?" Lex murmured throatily, pressing close and sliding his hands into the back pockets of Clark's jeans. "I could make it worth your while." 

Shaking his head, Clark grinned. "Simon says let's go have some coffee." 

"Just remember that you're the one who said no to a day in bed when you have blue balls by the end of the day." Lex sighed and turned toward the door, motioning to Clark to precede him. "You're the one who knows the day's itinerary, so after you." 

"Now why would I have blue balls when you need to do everything I say?" Clark laughed, sliding an arm around Lex's waist and walking him toward the bedroom door. 

"Because I can make anything sexy," Lex retorted, smirking at him even as he leaned into Clark as they walked. "And you won't do anything about it in public." 

Clark winced, knowing Lex was right. "Maybe Simon should say don't tease me." 

"But breathing and talking and eating aren't teasing, Clark." He smiled at him. "Besides, would you really want me to be bland all day?" 

"No way that could happen, _ever_." 

"So, blue balls." Lex smiled sweetly, stopping to kiss Clark hungrily, tongue probing every inch of his mouth. "It may even make flannel worthwhile." 

Clark growled though he knew it didn't sound dangerous. "You are such an ass." 

"Again, your ass, and you love me." That was something that Lex never doubted. "By the way, what have you done with Sheri for the day? I'm surprised she's not here under our feet." 

"I took her out to the farm earlier so that she could run around. I figured you'd have enough on your hands with being a hayseed for the day without worrying about her." 

Lex almost stuck his tongue out at Clark but stopped himself before giving him the satisfaction. "I'm sure she'll be very happy with your mom and dad. She loves spending the day with them and being spoiled rotten." 

"Sounds just like you." 

"No, I only want to be spoiled by you." Lex smiled at him. 

"We can do that." Clark leaned over and kiss Lex's temple as they walked into the garage. "Simon says I get to drive," he said cheerfully. 

Lex glanced over curiously. "You always drive your truck when we come here for the weekend. Or do you mean you actually want to drive one of my cars?" 

"For today, yes, though the sight of you in Baby in your flannel would be quite amusing." 

"Ha ha." The look Lex gave him should have fried him where he stood. "Just don't crash my car. It's bad enough I do." 

"Would I do that?" Clark asked innocently, holding the door open on a sleek black Jaguar and waiting for Lex to climb in. 

"Clark, I have no idea why you do half the things you do. But no, I don't really expect you to smash it up, especially not with me in the car with you. So let's go get our morning coffee," he sighed. 

After closing the door behind Lex, Clark climbed in the other side and started the engine. "I'll even buy you an almond croissant," he promised, pulling out of the garage, down the driveway and out onto the road. 

"You're too kind." Lex sighed and put a CD in, letting the short drive into town pass without conversation. 

Once parked outside the Talon, he took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, trying to ignore the stares when people noticed him and what he was wearing. 

"Simon says relax," Clark murmured, steering Lex toward a table and catching hold of his hand once they sat down. "It's not such a big thing." 

"I'll remind you of that when you're out in tight, _skimpy_ black leather," Lex muttered, though he did relax once people got over the initial surprise and turned back to their own business. "And the least you can do, _master Simon_ , is get me a latte." 

"Hey!" Clark exclaimed, "I never said _I_ was going to do what _your_ Simon said!" He grinned and leaned over to kiss Lex. "But I will buy you a latte... unless you want a mocha..." 

"What, you don't think I'm sweet enough on my own?" Lex bantered, smirking at him then grinning when a waitress heard them and snorted with laughter. "You think I am, don't you, Lesley?" he demanded of the widely grinning brunette who'd been two years behind Clark in school and had worked at the Talon for some time now. 

"I'm not answering that. Clark will hurt me!" she laughed. 

"Not if you tell the truth," Clark shot back, before shooting a look over at Lex. "Simon says hush," he commanded before placing their orders. 

Lex mimed zipping his lips and shrugged at the still grinning waitress as she turned to go. Once they were alone again, as alone as they could be in a remodeled theater-turned-coffeehouse that made Lex think every pharaoh was spinning in his grave, he raised an eyebrow at Clark. Silently. 

"Hmmm," Clark grinned, "this is kind of fun." 

Lex gave him a dirty look and leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. The blue eyes promised that if words didn't get to pass his lips, neither did anything else. 

Eyebrows rising, Clark gave Lex his most innocent smile. "Simon could say other things, you know. And it could be worse, I could have you wearing overalls." 

Lex seriously thought about dumping his just-delivered latte over the grinning loon's head. If he'd thought it would accomplish more than damaging the spoon, he would have attacked Clark with it. 

After sipping his own iced coffee, Clark grinned at Lex, knowing the other man had to be seething. "Simon says you can talk now." 

One red-blond eyebrow rose as Lex took another deliberate swallow of his beverage, eyeing Clark. "And what should I talk about, o master? Am I to play Sheherazade and entertain you?" 

"Hahaha. You suggested this game, now play nice." 

"I should have remembered how you are about games." But Lex's mostly fake ire dissipated as he remembered some of the games they'd played over the years, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Yet another thing wrong with jeans - they had no give! 

Clark shrugged. "I follow the rules; what's wrong with that?" 

"You're rather... intense. But then, I rather like that," Lex admitted, smiling at him over the frothy drink. 

"I'd hope so, because if you follow the rules today, we'll really play when we get home." It was all Clark could do to keep from leaning over and licking the foam from Lex's upper lip. 

Knowing exactly what Clark wanted to do, _feeling_ it through the bond that they had shared for so long that neither could imagine not feeling the other anymore, Lex very sensually licked his lip clean, blue eyes fixed on Clark. "Sounds like fun," he murmured huskily. 

Clark whimpered and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering how he was going to survive the day. "It will be," he rasped, taking a frantic gulp of his drink. 

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to it. You always teach me such interesting games. Will this one be as good as Marco Polo?" Lex purred at him silkily, lazily swirling a fingertip through the foam atop his coffee, then bringing his finger to his mouth to suck it clean. 

"I'll endeavor to do my best to make it entertaining," Clark sighed dryly, his gaze fastened on Lex's lips. 

"I have every confidence in you." Lex leaned back further in his chair, and he rubbed a denim-covered ankle against the inside of Clark's calf. 

Clark arched his eyebrows, feeling the pressure against his leg. "I can tell." 

"I aim to please," Lex smirked, taking another sip of his latte and then licking the foam off his lip. 

"You aim to be evil," Clark snorted. 

"Just trying to please my master." 

"She's at the farm." 

"What, you've given up on joint custody of me?" Lex half-laughed, slowly relaxing. It had been too long since they got away together like this. 

Leaning over the small table, Clark kissed Lex full on the mouth. "I'm your lover, not your master." 

"Well, today you're both," Lex pointed out after licking his lips for any lingering taste of Clark. 

Clark chuckled, though his eyes remained on Lex's mouth. "Nope, today I'm your lover and Simon." 

"And this is different how? Not that I'm complaining... much," Lex added with a faint chuckle as he glanced down at his flannel-covered chest. 

"One's a dominance thing, one's a game." 

Lex cocked his head slightly. "Ah, I see. I meant it as part of this game, Clark." He smiled suddenly. "Could you honestly see me as a real sub? It's not in me, love." 

Clark had to smile at that. "You'd be the world's pushiest sub," he laughed, taking a sip of his drink, feeling Lex's eyes on his throat as he swallowed. 

"I think that's a bit of a contradiction in terms," Lex chuckled. "Not to mention that I'd be the only one with a blushing dom." He took another swallow of his coffee to distract himself from leaning over the table and licking Clark. 

"That sounds like some new cartoon on Fox: Pushy Sub and Blushing Dom." 

"We'd outsell Pinky and the Brain," Lex snorted. "I think you're ODing on sugar, Clark. You're getting goofy." 

"Which is dangerous for you," Clark snickered. "Ever want to square-dance, Lexy?" 

Lex choked on his coffee, going into a coughing fit that had tears trickling down his cheeks before he could draw a free breath again. "No!" he finally managed to force out in a strangled croak. 

"We could. There's one tonight over at the Legion Hall along with a barbecue." 

Lex just stared at him for a long moment. Then his shoulders started to shake, and he slowly collapsed face down on the table as he laughed. "Why not?" he finally gasped out. "This has been a day of firsts, so why not go all the way?" 

"Ooo, baby, I love it when you talk dirty," Clark smirked, rubbing his leg against Lex's under the table. 

"You know you're totally insane, don't you?" Lex sighed, pressing back. "So what exactly do you plan to do to fill the time between now and this square dance? There are a great many hours left in the day." 

"Why, we're going to walk the streets of Smallville, greeting friends and neighbors alike." 

Lex groaned. "Are you sure I can't talk you into going back to the mansion and being friendly to each other instead?" 

Clark thought it over for a moment, then shook his head. "No, Simon doesn't seem to want to say that." 

"Simon doesn't want to find a nice, quiet spot and fuck me till I scream?" Lex murmured, wetting his lips as he stared at Clark. 

"Simon might be persuaded..." 

"If there were tablecloths here, I'd slide under the table right now and suck you," Lex rasped, fingers clenching on the edge of the table. "I want to taste you, to feel you in me, my mouth, my ass. Want to make you feel so good and make you come inside me." 

By now, Clark was panting softly. "Simon didn't say... oh, fuck Simon, let's get out of here." 

Lex bit back a bark of laughter, and slightly trembling fingers fumbled his wallet of the tight back pocket of his jeans. He tossed a ten on the table for their drinks and stood up, indifferent to his obvious erection. "Fuck me instead," he said throatily. 

Clark surged to his feet as well and was herding Lex out the door and toward the car as quickly as possible. "Simon says drive as fast as you can to the school." 

Even as aroused as he was, Lex had to laugh at that. "You do remember who you're talking to and how fast I can drive, right?" By now they were all but sprinting across the street to the car, oblivious to startled glances and knowing expressions alike. 

"Simon says don't wreck the car." 

"I only want to wreck you," Lex growled as he yanked the door open and practically dove in, pausing long enough to fasten his seatbelt only because he knew Clark would never let him drive without it on. That done and Clark seated beside him so quickly he suspected the application of some super-speed, he shifted gears and roared out the parking spot and down the street toward the school. 

"Simon also says don't run over any pedestrians," Clark cautioned, though he was stroking a hand over Lex's thigh as he spoke. 

"Then tell them to stay the fuck out of my way," Lex snarled even though he was in fact keeping an eye out for innocent passersby. "Don't want to dent the car or have to fill out an accident report when we should be fucking." 

Trying not to laugh at Lex's comments but fully understanding his need, Clark nodded. "That would be bad." 

Lex only growled, then suddenly downshifted and pulled into the school driveway with a squeal of tires. "Where to?" he demanded, one hand briefly falling from the wheel to press Clark's hand where it lay on his thigh. 

Looking around the empty parking lot, glad that it was spring break, Clark nodded toward the left. "By the ball field. Simon wants to hit a home run in the dugout." 

"Simon's going to get a grand slam." Lex parked as close to the dugout as possible, indifferent to the fence between them and it. "You going to get us over that fence?" He still didn't like heights, but wrapped in Clark's arms as the younger man easily jumped over things, he found ways to distract himself for the brief moments they were airborne. 

"Simon says of course." Clark grinned and pulled Lex in for a kiss once they were out of the car. Wrapping his arms tightly around Lex, he hopped them both over the ten-foot-high fence, then zipped into the cool shade of the dugout. 

"Mmm, should have thought of blankets, be - Simon says stay here." 

"Clark-- Damnit!" Lex realized he was talking to himself, Clark already vanished in search of the blankets Lex was perfectly willing to forego. Deciding to make sure Clark stayed put when he returned, Lex shed his clothes and sat down on the bench, clothes between his bare skin and the cold metal, legs spread while he stared up at the clear, blue sky and fisted his cock. 

Bounding over the fence, arms full of the quilt he'd grabbed from the farm, Clark skidded to a stop before dropping into the dugout. "Got it... Holy shit! Lex! What if someone else had shown up!" 

"Then you'd either be bailing me out of jail or fighting for me." Lex looked up with heavy-lidded eyes, his legs spreading wider, and he arched up off the bench, all but offering himself to Clark. 

"Then I'd be in jail myself." Clark's voice was a low growl at the thought of people looking at Lex that way or worse, trying to touch him. Stripping off his t-shirt, he knelt on the floor between Lex's thighs and leaned in, licking a trail from Lex's tight balls to the leaking head of his cock. 

"We can share a cell, and I'll be your bitch," Lex managed to say, half-chuckling, before Clark's mouth on his cock drove him to a pre-verbal state. His hands clutched fistfuls of Clark's hair, and he whimpered as he arched upward, pushing his cock deeper into Clark's mouth. 

Not bothering to answer because that would mean losing his mouthful of Lex, Clark merely hummed an affirmative, loving the way Lex squirmed under his mouth. 

"Oh fuck," Lex gasped, "If you make me scream here and someone comes, I'll kill you!" But he never stopped thrusting into Clark's mouth, and one hand freed itself from the dark hair to tug at Clark's collar, wanting to feel skin. 

Still unable to speak, Clark shrugged before lowering his shoulders so Lex could get his hand inside his shirt. 

Lex slid his fingers over Clark's neck, petting him, fingertips skimming over the leather collar lying on his collarbone, then Clark suddenly swallowed him down, and he groaned harshly, able to feel his cock distending his lover's throat. 

Closing his eyes, Clark swallowed, massaging the thick length in his throat. His own cock was so hard it was painful, and he knew the second Lex came he had to be in him or die. 

Lex could hear cursing and whining, and a distant part of his mind was aware that he was the one making those sounds, but he didn't care. He reached down, fingers lightly stroking the corners of the stretched mouth, and he shuddered as he touched himself as well. His fingers slid lower still until he was stroking his own sac, and he wailed and came, the sensation of Clark's throat muscles around him indescribably good. 

Gulping down Lex's offering hungrily, Clark pulled back, catching the last spurts in his mouth. "So fucking good," he rasped, tumbling Lex to his back on the flannel shirt covering the metal bench in the dugout and yanking down his own pants to free his erection, slicking it quickly with spit, already wrapping Lex's legs around his waist and pressing forward into the tight ring of muscle that was his alone. 

His climax still rippling through him, Lex cried out as Clark surged into him, making his cock twitch feebly in an attempt to respond to the renewed pleasure. "God yes, yours," he panted. "Fuck me." 

"Mine," Clark agreed, driving forward and groaning, knowing he wasn't going to last long. "Always mine." A handful of strokes later, it all became too much, and he moaned out his climax against the cool skin of Lex's shoulder. 

Lex wrapped his arms and legs around Clark, holding him close as their heart rates slowed and they slowly cooled down. Soon he was forced to point out, "Clark, I love you, but it's March in Kansas, and my bare ass is about to freeze to this bench." 

Clark murmured something unintelligible and nuzzled the side of Lex's neck, quite content to stay where he was. 

Lex nudge him, then poked him, then resorted to bellowing in his ear. "CLARK!" When Clark jumped and glared at him, he glared right back. "Some of us are only human, you know, and I'm about to freeze my ass off! If you want to snuggle, get us back to the mansion. We can get the car later." 

Clark grumbled and finally sat up, bracing a foot on the floor when the bench proved too narrow to kneel on. "Ask nicely," he pouted. 

"Clark, would you please take us home before our sex life is permanently impaired?" Lex requested with saccharine sweetness. 

Snickering, Clark got them both dressed and scooped Lex up into his arms. "Hide your face so you don't get wind burn," he instructed. "And just because we're going back to the castle doesn't mean we're not going square dancing tonight." 

Lex whimpered and buried his face in Clark's throat. "This summer," he muttered, "you're all mine for one weekend. Just remember this then." 

"Simon says it'll be my pleasure," Clark grinned, kissing Lex's temple before blurring into a run and vanishing from the school. It was as if they had never been there. 


End file.
